


The Timeless Mutant

by TheTimelessOne



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, X-Men Inspired, X-Men References, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessOne/pseuds/TheTimelessOne
Summary: (X-Men AU) Aroa is a young mutant living in New York, and after accidentally using a lot of power at once, the X-Men find her and ask her to join the school. Aroa soon learns that controlling her powers will take a lot more than she thought, especially with rising threats coming from both the humans and other mutants, and she soon learns that being a mutant is a lot harder than she thought it would be.
Relationships: OC/OC





	The Timeless Mutant

The Timeless Mutant  
Chapter 1

In the X Mansion:

Below the school where dozens of tunnels weaved and twisted, two mutants were walking side by side and talking. One was a man with short brown hair and a tired look, the other was a woman with long ginger hair. 

“Professor X needs to calm down a bit, he keeps talking as if we’re all going to be slaughtered at any minute, I bet that next he’s going to tell us to- Jace? What’s wrong?” The woman stared at the man looking concerned.

The male mutant was bent over, clutching his stomach and panting. After a few seconds where the only sound was his heavy breathing, he stood up, “That was one of the strongest mutants I’ve ever felt, the only time I’ve felt someone that powerful was when the Professor used his abilities for the first time near me. It was an Omega Class mutant, for sure. Quite far away, young too. We need to tell the Professor.”

The woman nodded and helped the man along the hallway. After going up a huge flight of stairs they reached a large double door. Muffled voices were coming from inside but they pushed it open.

An old, bald man was sat in a wheelchair behind a desk talking to a tall woman with blonde curly hair, and a man with black shaggy hair and purely black eyes. 

The man with black hair turned to the two mutants who just ran in, “You better have a good excuse for leaving your post.”

“Now, now Dearil, I believe that they do have a good reason,” the man in the wheelchair said.

“We do! Jace sensed another mutant,” the woman said. 

The tall woman with blonde hair spoke, “He senses them all the time, we are everywhere.”

Jace shook his head, still slightly breathless, “This was different, whatever they did took all of my energy, I think they’re an Omega Class mutant. All I know is that they’re young, and strong, and not at this school.”

“An Omega? Why do you think that?” The Professor rolled his wheelchair towards the two mutants who’d interrupted the meeting.

“Because the last time I felt like that, was the first time you used your powers in front of me Professor,” Jace said.

The Professor nodded, “Hex, Jace, Dearil, Sasha, get ready to leave. I’m going to locate her, meet me outside.”

“We’re all going? All five of us?”

“If you are right, and this is an Omega Class mutant, then we may need to be even more careful than usual. We may need all of you, this person could be panicked or out of control.”

————————

Aroa’s POV:

Finally!

I was stood in the middle of my room with a book in my hand, sighing when I heard my clock start to tick again. I had spent the last . . . well the last zero seconds in real time reading and running around, for me it had been around twenty four hours. You see, I wasn’t a normal person, I could do things a normal person couldn’t, like accidentally freeze time for hours and not be able to stop freezing time. Or touch someone and see flashes of their past. Exactly, not normal.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, and being the nosy person I was, I ran to the top of the stairs and peered through the banister. My mum had answered the door, she was really strict but nice, especially to strangers, however as soon as she opened the door she stopped smiling.

“You’re- oh God, what do you want?” 

I’d never seen my mum act like this, I continued to stare at her from the stairs as a man’s voice said, “Are you the mother of someone called Aroa Hubert?” 

When I heard my name I leant forward a bit to make sure I could hear everything they were saying.

“What do you want from her? She’s not one of you if that’s what you’re thinking,” my mum said.

What does she mean ‘one of you’? Who are these people?

“Ah, so you don’t know. May we come in?”

“Absolutely not! I’m not having any of you in my house.”

Despite what my mum had just said, she stepped out of the way and a group of people came into the house. The first was a bald man in a wheelchair, he looked fancy wearing a striped suit. The second was a blonde woman, she was tall and had purple eyes that I thought looked awesome. The third was a man with shaggy black hair and pure black eyes that really creeped my out, even the sclera was black. Next was a girl with bright ginger hair that went to her hips, she looked normal compared to the other three who had come in so far, and was looking around carefully like she was analysing the house. Lastly was a tired looking man with brown hair, she muttered something to the man in the wheelchair before they all went through to the living room. My mum followed looking angry and I snuck downstairs and hid outside the room, trying to listen to them through the closed living room door.

“What do you want from my daughter?”

“Aren’t you going to offer us something to eat first?”

“No, you people aren’t eating anything in here.”

“That’s not a nice way to treat guests.”

“You aren’t guests, now what do you want with my daughter?”

“May we speak to her in private? There’s something we need to discuss with her?”

“She’s not done anything if thats what you think, she’s been here all yesterday and last night, she couldn’t have done anything, and we raised her well.”

“We just need to speak with her, please Mrs Hubert.”

“I’m not going to let her listen to anything you say!”

“Well considering she’s right outside the door listening to us, she already has listened to stuff that we’ve said.”

How do they know? Never mind, I have to run!

I turned to run when the door opened, the man with black hair had opened the door and smiled at me. I looked past him, my mum was sitting in one sofa across from the people who were all sat on the other sofa.

“Good morning Aroa,” the wheelchair man said.

My mum got up, “Five minutes and then you all leave it I call the police.” She left and I sat down across from the group. I noticed that the girl with blonde hair had gloves on just like me. 

“Aroa, is that right?” 

“Um yes, who are you people? Do I know you?”

The man in the wheelchair chuckled, “No, but we know a bit about you. This may be a bit of a weird thing to hear, but you’re a mutant.”

I frowned, “A what?”

The blonde woman raised an eyebrow, “You’ve not been told about mutants? I thought everyone knew.”

“Settle down Hex, not everyone is raised knowing about us,” the tired man with brown hair said.

“Can you explain what you mean?”

“Have you ever done something that you didn’t think was humanly possible? As if you had powers, strange abilities?”

I nodded, thinking back to every time I’d accidentally used my weird abilities.

“Well, you’re not the only one who can do things like that, we’re called mutants, we were born with a strange gene in our DNA that gives us strange abilities.”

“So what can you all do?”

The man in the wheelchair closed his eyes and I suddenly heard his voice in my head, “I’m a telepath, I can also temporarily control the person, that’s why your mother let us into the house.”

He opened his eyes as the blonde woman stepped forward, Hex I think her name was, she took off her glove and touched the cup on the table, it suddenly duplicated and there were two of them now. 

The man with black hair smiled, “Well I can communicate with the dead, I can also sense people who are alive, which is why I could tell you were outside the door.”

The woman with ginger hair said, “I can sense danger, I get warnings so that we know something’s wrong.”

I looked at the brown haired man, who stared at me, “I can sense when other mutants use their powers sometimes, I can also tell if they’re young or old, close it far away, and if they’re strong or not. That’s how I found out about you, when you used your ability I could sense it. I also have healing, if I get injured I heal almost instantly.”

I stared at all of them with shock, the man in the wheelchair smiled, “I know it’s a lot to take in all at once. We’ve come to offer you a place at my school, Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters, you’ll learn all of your normal subject, as well as mutant history and even learn how to control or get the best results from your powers. It’s a safe haven for mutants, we face many threats and you can be safe there.”

“That sounds good, I always thought I was the only one who could do things. It’s nice to know that I’m not alone.”

The group smiled and Hex handed me a brochure, it had a huge mansion on the front with a sign reading “Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters” on the front. It had lots of information and I grinned.

“Right, that’s it, everyone out, you’re not staying in my house any longer,” my mum said, marching back into the room.

The group all left and I followed them to the door, the wheelchair man said, “If you want to join, go to the location on the brochure tomorrow. I’ll look forward to seeing wether you’ll come or not.”

My mum slammed the door behind them and turned to me, “What in God’s name was that all about? What did they want?”

I sighed, I was finally ready to tell my parents. The school sounded amazing, maybe I could finally control my abilities, and learn what it really means to be a mutant.

“Mum, can you go and get dad? There’s something I need to tell you both.”

A few minutes later my parents were in the living room across from me, I sighed again, “Mum, Dad, I . . . I’m a mutant.”

My mum looked horrified, my dad just stared at me. 

“What do you mean? You’re not one of them, you’re our daughter!”

“But mum, I am one of them. Watch,” I stepped forward and took off my glove, touched her hand, and gasped as hundreds of images flooded through my head. Her as a child, first day at school, getting thrown into a lake by her friends, her first date, her first kiss, her wedding day, her telling my dad that she’s pregnant, all the way up until today in a matter of seconds.

I took my hand off her, panting a bit. I slipped my glove back on and looked at my parents, my mum shouted, “How dare you use your powers on me! Out! Out! You’re not our daughter, get out of here! You’re no longer welcome in this house!”

All my worst fears were coming true, they were kicking me out. I felt the tears running down my cheek, my shaking sobs filled the silence. I looked to my dad, hoping for some kind of sign that he still loved me, but I could only see fear. 

I stood up and ran up to my bedroom, the brochure for the school in my back pocket, grabbed a bag from my cupboard, and started to pack. I’d never told them out of fear of being kicked out with nowhere to go, but I had somewhere to go, somewhere where I’d be safe. 

I threw my stuff into a bag messily and ran out of the back door, jumped the fence, and started running through the street. I took out the brochure and looked at the address. 

I was starting again, somewhere safe.


End file.
